powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Claudia Arcturus
Claudia Arcturus is a Wizard Saint that was born in Finland and is a former Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force officer and the only other female member of the Wizard Saints who is a Mage and not a Jewel. She is the former student of Chichiru Shibakami and a master of Qigong, she is the 11th ranked Wizard Saint and the mother of eight children. Known for her beautiful body and once possessing a one-sided rivalry against a fellow model, Ryan Jenet, Claudia will do anything to best Ryan. She is also a teacher at Destiny Military Academy. She was once research partners with the famous Ariel Philomele. Background She was a TV idol and Swimsuit model working under the name "Lucy Caboosey". However she eventually quit as there was not a high demand for bootylicious women. Following her idol career she joined various military organizations to simply give herself something to do instead of fading off into obscurity, she even started learning under Chichiru Shibakami how to control Ki. Sometime during the Witch Civil War she met her future husband and her third biggest fan, Colonel William Moore, who introduced her to Shirō Dairenji and his Celestial Formula which made her into a Super Solider. After the war she eventually settled down with her husband and had 7 children. For a short time Claudia was an exotic dancer in Los Angeles and the wife of Colonel William Moore. Following the Second Witch War, Claudia became a professor and became a referee and host for the Bikini Battle series. When she first moved to Destiny City after her husband's death they started living with Louis Mitsuari. During her time living with Louis, his wife Kanami became pregnant with their second child, Aoi. Kanami would eventually experience complications due to Aoi's elemental body, forcing Louis to have Aoi transferred to Claudia in order to save his daughter and wife. Claudia would become a surrogate and give birth to Aoi, bonding with her as though she were one of her own daughters. Claudia would raise and take care of her god daughter Aoi until she was two years old when she moves to a different part of Destiny City when she took part in a special Grand Destiny Star Games to determine the thrid generation of Wizard Saints. It should be highlighted that her powers are great enough to allow her to become a Wizard Saint. Appearance Claudia is a beautiful woman with long auburn hair that reaches down her back fixed into a ponytail, with beautiful "almond-shaped" violet eyes, and wears black horn-rimmed glasses. Claudia is a woman of above average height with wide hips, taut buttocks, broad shoulders and a slender but curvy body with a fantastic milkshake that bewitches every male in her vicinity. She also sports a well-toned and slightly muscular build. At the same time, she is considered very attractive with a curvaceous and developed figure with well-endowed breasts. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and huge breasts that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes among her children's friends and her students alike. After losing her right arm, Claudia dons a rune-carved prosthetic arm. She is around 40 years old, but she looks relatively young and doesn't wear any make-up. Personality Claudia is refined, friendly, and intelligent. As a teacher, she oversees most of her student's affairs herself, and is always well informed about the going-ons in both her own class and the other classes. She has a very kind and motherly attitude but can be ditzy and absent minded. Claudia speaks with a slight accent and speaks in a sultry tone. She dislikes her glasses, but wears them when fighting. She doesn't appear to have much modesty, as she isn't uncomfortable to dress in revealing clothing and at points to show off her figure and is confident in her sex appeal. Claudia, unlike some of the other female Wizard Saints, is not embarrassed in the least by her body and has considerably less modesty, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts (and weight) in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. Claudia does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and is very flirtatious and sultry when it comes to dealing with males. She is considered a mature, older sister figure among her friends. Also, she likes to play with her over sized boobs. Claudia has a highly scientific background. Evidence includes: the quantum physics book, affinity for science, and her timeline research. Claudia is a technical genius, and is more than capable of quickly learning how to operate advanced alien technology. Along with the other female Wizard Saints, Claudia is usually the first to call out Louis and Carlos on their womanizing, somewhat sexist, and overly flirtatious personality, usually in the form of comical displays of violence such as punching them, shocking them, and so on. Powers Pheromone Magic- Claudia has the ability to control her pheromones to keep the students in her class in check. *Sex Appeal Pheromones: With her pheromones' effect, Claudia can make other people feel strong sexual attraction toward her and have them see the image of an extremely buxom and bewitching woman in a skimpy suit. WHen using these pheromones males enemies become her slaves and do her bidding. Nigh Invulnerability- By focusing her Ki, Claudia is invulnerable to almost all kinds of damage, and although she can still feel pain through sharp objects, she cannot sustain any long term injuries. She can only take significant damage if hit in her breasts. Despite her toughness, she is highly ticklish, as Nayuta's tickle hands easily sends her into hysterics. *Supernatural Survivability- Like all members of the Arcturus clan, Claudia possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of bearing an elemental child for a full term. Sexy Beam Magic- Channels sex appeal to create a damaging pink ray; 1⁄8 chance to cause confusion, deals 75% of MAX Mat and Mdf damage with added bonus to dealing x3 damage to males. Mana Flow Inhibition- Claudia can use her Ki to block the flow of mana and/or ki in her opponents. Non-Corporeal Interaction: Claudia can both see and interact with spiritual and non-physical entities. Techniques Sexy Hardening Qigong: Claudia has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractingly attractive appearance, results in a strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her male opponents of any and all concentration. This, in combination with her magical prowess allows her to defeat both Enshuu Mitsuari and Aija Egnell— two vicious hand-to-hand combatants in their own rights— in a two-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Nayuta Mitsuari and Sumiye Egnell to a standstill. She relies mainly on her knowledge of bones and joints to inflict damage on others. However, her muscles act as both armor and as a weapon when used in conjunction with her "Ki Control". She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. Most of her standard attacks include complicated flips, submission holds, quick jabs, high kicks, and groin shots. She even incorporates a pair of handcuffs that she carries around with her. Claudia, as a fighter, is a powerful walking tank. She can throw explosive punches which are strong enough to destroy the Shield of Aegis. She is able to knock out an elephant in one punch and can flatten titanium between her thighs. A cross-like sparkle appears on her eyes whenever she is participating in a fight. *Strength Concentration- Her Sexy Hardening Qigong is a martial art wherein Claudia concentrates the Ki in her body to her limbs in order to harden them. With this martial art, Claudia is able to transmit her Ki into whatever she strikes, destroying it from the inside. *Power Legs- She possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs, she is able to jump over a small house and can kick hard enough that it distorts space; even a dainty punt from Claudia can send any opponent it hits into the stratosphere. *Power Fists- Claudia is capable of using her powerful hands to wreck anything that gets in her way. *Special Sensitivity- Claudia possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibrations that can be felt through the ground. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. *Intimidation- Claudia is capable of showing a frightening aura around her. It is able to intimidate someone who intends to approach her, forcing them to instinctively retreat. *Queen of Skinship: Claudia can accurately target sensitive zones of her opponents to torture and make them get horny. As such they will be weakened slowly. *Reverse Striking- This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of Ki transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At expert-levels, a practitioner can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. *Autosuggestion- Claudia uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with physical augmentations. **Goddess Ass: By using Autosuggestion, she firmly believes that a goddess bestows strength and magic to her ass. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. However it's temporary and has a time limit. She is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. **Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. **Breasts Flash: Claudia takes off her shirt and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another female, they instead throw their weapons (if they have any) and stomp their heels in jealousy. **Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. **Big Ass Sandstorm: By swaying her ass, it's strong enough to make the dust around cover the scenery. **Butt Smash: Claudia's signature move. Claudia waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. **Boobie Flare: By using her pectoralis, she reflects sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She also oils her breasts to make the reflection more effective. Leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Claudia. *Infinity Lightning Kick: Claudia slides forward and aims a heavy kick at the opponent. If it lands, they spin in place as she draws her leg back, and the opponent is hit 21 times by an unseen force. **Murderous Thighs: Claudia grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then shoot them with a Ki blast. **Boob Slam: Claudia also utilizes Qigong to use this technique. However she uses her chests instead. **Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. **Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. **Healing Therapy: She gently embraces her foes' head, causing them to lose their will to fight. **Puff-Puff- Claudia squeezes her breasts in a sexual manner to stun the enemy with seduction. **Hip Drop- Claudia hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. **Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. **Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. **Flying Peach: Claudia leaps straight up into the air, with her buttocks-first, then shouts "Bomber" and hits the opponent. **Paradise Hold: Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs and with her weight she slams her opponent against the ground. **Rainbow Hit Rush: Punches her opponent two times and then slams him or her with her butt. **Flying Butt Slam: Claudia leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. **Cherry Blossom Explosion: Claudia can concentrate her Ki into her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. **Butt Attack: Claudia turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. **Breast Hypnotism: By swinging her breasts. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Claudia will instantly finish them. **Hip Drop Guillotine: The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Claudia jumps to target her opponents' nape as if she beheads them. **Dynamic Nuclear Uppercut: Claudia slams her opponent into the ground, stunning them before tearing up the earth under them and throwing them into the air. She takes off her shirt for a moment as gravity brings her target back down, allowing her to nail her target with a devastating uppercut that resembles a nuclear explosion. **Boin Special: A four part move consisting of: a rolling turn, into a Straight Jacket Suplex, into Multiple powerbombs (three to be exact), followed by a Spin-out powerbomb, and concludes with a Heel Hook. **Juggernaut Armor: At the moment of impact, Claudia explosively expand her muscles, causing the power of the attacker's assault to backfire. **Mt. Everest Demolishing Blow: A technique which uses "reverse striking" transference through a stiff-shoulder charge to shift the force and impact of the blow over a distant, demolishing most anything upon impact with its pressure wave. **Heart Beatdown: Claudia does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. **Ascending Dragon Breast: Claudia moves her chests upward before knocking the opponent's jaw. Abilities High IQ: Claudia has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and has PhDs' in Astral, Celestial and, Quantum Physics. Claudia is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the students she disciplines in order to select the ones to recommend to become member of the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee or to become a Wizard Saint candidate. Claudia has highly developed instincts which often leads her to make the correct choice. She is a very fast learner, as she graduated from the Foo Fighter's Training Academy in an unprecedented short time. *Magical Intuition: Claudia is well known for her intuitive grasp on most forms of magic and magic items. Charismatic Voice: Not only does Claudia have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Crowd Support Affinity: Claudia is at her most powerful when she is in the arena full of supporters that are chanting her name in support causing her to increase in both strength and stamina. Peak Human Condition: Due to extremely intense training from hell in both martial arts and gymnastics with her teacher, Claudia is in top physical and mental condition with her physcial abilities being borderline superhuman. *Enhanced Athleticism: Claudia is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled combatants. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it properly. Claudia is also capable of adapting with her opponent's fighting style. *Immense Reflexes: Being a former gymnast, Claudia possesses extraordinary reflexes. Proven various times with the fact that she is not only capable of dodging her opponents, but is also able to counter them. *Supernatural Body Coordination: Claudia has complete control over her own body through the Celestial Formula, allowing her to ignore her own reflexes and even re-attach any severed limbs. *Superhuman Strength: Claudia's physical strength is inconceivable as she is able to use only one powerful punch to kill a Dark Matter suit wearing Foo Fighter Captain. *Superhuman Speed: Claudia can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react. *Superhuman Agility: Claudia is able to move from angle to angle deftly, and she can repeatedly avoided being blown away by strikes faster than sound. Master Strategist: She can create quick and effective means to defeat her opponents during intense battles and the time that she spent when playing chess with Elizabeth Riegel have greatly bolstered her skills in perception and has gave her supernatural foresight as she can disrupt the flow of her opponents efficiently. Claudia is also a master at toying with her opponent's mind, even those with strong resolve and weakening it. Decelerated Aging Process: Though chronologically 46, Claudia stopped aging at 26 due to Shirō Dairenji's experiments with the the Celestial Formula; the Celestial Formula also granted her powerful regeneration capabilites and also rejuvenates her cells every time that she heals. Pain Suppression: She is able to endure and withstand just about anything, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite her PTSD, Claudia is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from her friends and allies most of the time. Expert Vehicular Driver: She is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Enhanced Special Forces Skills: She is well-versed in all Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Besides her Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force training, Claudia also received U.S. Marine training, explosive ordnance disposal training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, and U.S. Army Special Forces Z-Course training. She also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment and Foo Fighter's Close Range Unarmed Combat Division. Mercenary Abilities: Claudia has many years of knowledge in the field of battle from her mercenary career experience, so she can perform maneuvers like blocking a physical attack without seeing it or judging the distance and direction of an attack only by wind pressure. Spells *Berserker- Increases her strength three fold, but she's limited to attacking only and gradually lose life. *Sexy Dance- A special dance that can gradually heal any wounds that her allies may have; males regenerate back quicker than females. *Pink Typhoon- Claudia spins around creating a pink wind storm, deals x3 damage to males and womanizers. Equipment Revolver Knuckle: A specialized Destiny Armed Device that consists of two armored gauntlets. Each gauntlet can also be wielded independently, but both are needed to draw out it's true power, giving them additional combat strength. They cover Claudia's hands and forearms, acting as arm guards. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 15 shells, giving 30 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A gold barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of powerful concussive blasts of magical energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they have no solid projectiles and leave no entry or exit wounds on the enemy's body. She mostly uses Mana Crystals as ammo, but is known for absorbing ambient mana from her surroundings to be used at ammunition. Clothing: With her revealing outfit it's easy for her male opponents to get distracted giving her the opportunity to defeat them. Prosthetic Arm: Claudia's Elven tech prosthetic arm gives her a number of abilities that enhanced her prowess in combat, such as energy emission that she could use to cut through various dense materials such as metal, especially Titanium, often using her hand like a sword to slice her enemies with energy blades. Weaknesses *Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Claudia is unable to run around alot and can only run short distances, forcing her to rely on her powerful long range Ki attacks and a mix of short and long range trackless steps. Keep in mind that you are basically done for once her hands get on you. *Normal human weaknesses *Unable to see without glasses, subverted with Magic Detection. Trivia *Her prosthetic arm can only move due to the cosmic parasite that is inside it. *Claudia is a very capable wrestler, having became both the IWF middle-weight and heavyweight wrestling champion when she was still at the age of 18 and actually became and held the Undisputed Championship for three years. *Claudia draws items from her cleavage and she has been shown extracting both drinks and weapons. *Claudia had her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *Claudia has at least three apartments in each district of Destiny City. *With the leglock as her signature move, Claudia is also a proficient practitioner of judo. *Claudia is approximately 185cm or 6'1" (while wearing 3 inch stilettos). *Claudia enjoys American root beer, a popular drink in the Okinawan culture of Claudia's college life. *Her favorite sparring partner is her second oldest daughter, Megan. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet